


Just Like Me

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: They shared that, the Black anger reflex, just as they shared facial features.





	Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Event: 2010 Humpathon. Prompt: Sirius/Bellatrix, tainted.

He wouldn’t have recognized her if he hadn’t caught her scent, a cacophony of belladonna and bitter spice and blood lily trailing in her wake.   
  
_It can’t be._   
  
Sirius's sensitive nose identified the fragrance instantly; it was one he would never forget.   
  
_Could never forget._  
  
Now that he recognized her by smell, he wondered how he could have missed her at all. She was using a weak glamour to morph her appearance, her hair straight and her eyes a light brown, but the rest of her wasn’t changed. She still bore the same aristocratic stamp of Black in her nose and cheekbones, just like him.   
  
Abandoning common sense, he followed when she left the bar, and tailed her to a dank alleyway. She was turning to Apparate when he grabbed her arm.  
  
" _Sirius._ "   
  
"Bellatrix."   
  
They were the oldest of this generation of Blacks — the _last_ generation. They’d grown up together. He'd held her hand through skinned knees and broken toys, and even though he wasn't a Black anymore, some tiny part of him still cared for his cousin.   
  
"Not rutting with your blood-traitor pal?"   
  
Outrage sparked in him.   
  
They shared that, the Black anger reflex, just as they shared facial features.   
  
“Oh, _right_. He’s got himself a Mudblood bitch now.” Her altered eyes gleamed cruelly, happily. “No need for ickle Sirius.”   
  
Sirius's rage flared red-hot behind his eyes and that little caring part started to painfully contract.   
  
"Why are _you_ here, Bellatrix? What are _you_ hiding from?”   
  
She laughed bitterly, eyes darkening to their natural black. “ _Rodolphus_. The bastard says I’m...tainted. Imagine _that_ coming from _him_.”   
  
His fury banked slightly, and Sirius reached out a tentative hand; seconds later his head hit the hard stone of the alley, and he howled like a wounded dog. "What the fuck was _that_ for?"   
  
Bellatrix stepped close, sneered in his face. "The _last_ person I want _pity_ from is _you_. Blacks don't do pity, or maybe you've forgotten that while you've been busy sucking cock and licking arseholes."   
  
The inferno blazed inside him, a raging fire that melted what was left of his compassion. Sirius couldn't believe he'd actually felt sorry for _her_. His hands tensed, locked on the first thing they encountered: the soft flesh of her neck and he _squeezed_. Hard.  
  
His long fingers wrapped tightly around her throat, trying to appease the burning flames with her hoarse gasps for air. He didn’t know, _didn’t care_ that he was choking her to death.   
  
But Bellatrix wasn't fighting; she was instead leaning into his savage stranglehold, limp and panting. His keen ears caught the word " _More_ ," and Sirius saw that she was bucking her hips against his sudden hardness, her hooded eyes glazed with _need_.   
  
Sirius shoved her away, horrified at the corruption in _her_  — in _his_ — blood.   
  
"He's right. You _are_ fucking tainted."  
  
Bellatrix rubbed the bulge in his trousers with one pale hand. “Apparently I’m not the only sick one,” she rasped. “You’re just like me, _cousin_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in August 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
